Music
Season 1 The Pilot * "California" by Phantom Planet * "Sweet Honey" by Slightly Stoopid * "All Around The World" by Cooler Kids * "Swing Swing" by The All-American Rejects * "Hands Up" by The Black Eyed Peas * "I'm A Player" by The K.G.B * "Into the Dust" by Mazzy Star * "Honey and the Moon" by Joseph Arthur * "Let It Roll" by Maximum Roach| * "Show Me" by Cham Pain The Model Home * "California" by Rufus Wainwright * "I'm A Terrible Person" by Rooney * "Caught By The River" by Doves * "In Your Eyes" by Aaron D * "Hands Up" by The Black Eyed Peas * "Do It With Madonna" by The Androids * "Hallelujah" by The Androids * "We're Going Out Tonight" by Shady Lady * "Brand New jones" by Robin Thicke The Gamble * "I Wanna Be Happy" by Brooke * "Sing Sing Sing (With A Swing)" by James Horner * "Caught By The River" by Doves * "Rain City" by Turin Brakes * "The Science of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake The Debut * "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair * "Lazy Days" by Leona Naess * "Play Some D" by Brassy * "To Sheila" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "White Flag" by Dido The Outsider * "The Way We Get By" by Spoon * "Sucka MCs" by The Grand Skeem * "Eya Eya Oy" by The Grand Skeem * "Let's Get Retarded" by The Black Eyed Peas * "Brick by Brick" by Grade 8 * "Rock Like This" by The Grand Skeem * "All Kinds of Time" by Fountains of Wayne * "Rolling With Heat" by The Roots * "Way Away" by Yellowcard The Girlfriend * "You're So Damn Hot" by OK Go * "Wait For Me" by The Runaways * "Disco Church" by The Faders * "Break" by Palm Street * "More Bounce" by Soul Kid #1 * "Do You" by USER * "Hollow" by Tricky * "You and I Both" by Jason Mraz The Escape * "Good Day" by Luce * "A Movie Script Ending" by Death Cab for Cutie * "Out of Control" by Chemical Brothers * "Ritmo De Oro" by Los Cubaztecas * "La Conga De Santiago" by Los Cubaztecas * "Going Under" by Rockers High Fi * "Into Dust" by Mazzy Starr * "Space" by Something Corporate The Rescue * "Keep It Together" by Guster * "Let the Bad Times Roll" by Wikipedia:Paul Westerberg * "Le Femme D'argent" by Air The Heights * "Paint the Silence" by South * "Don't Give Up On Me" by Solomon Burke * "How Good Can It Be" by The 88 The Perfect Couple * "Strange and Beautiful" by Wikipedia:Aqualung * "A Fine Romance" by Wikipedia:Stacy Kent * "Breathe" by Wikipedia:Leaves The Homecoming * "We Drink on The Job" by Wikipedia:Earlimart * "Breathe Easy" by Wikipedia:Minibar * "Different Stars" by Wikipedia:Trespassors William * "Caravan" by Wikipedia:The Josh Buzon Trio * "Caravan" by Wikipedia:Gordon Jenkins * "Latinos Mundial" by Wikipedia:Mellowman Ace * "Orange Sky" by Alexi Murdoch The Secret * "We Used To Be Friends" by The Dandy Warhols * "Get What You Need" by Jet * "If She Wants Me" by Wikipedia:Belle and Sebastian * "Move On" by Jet The Best Chrismukkah Ever * "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" by The Ventures * "Maybe This Christmas" by Ron Sexsmith * "(You Come In) Burned" by The Dandy Warhols * "Hannukah Lights" by Firstcom * "Winter Wonderland" by Peggy Lee * "Silent Night" by Firstcom * "Santa Baby" by Eartha Kitt * "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" by Firstcom * "Blue Christmas" by Bright Eyes The Countdown * "Selling Submarines" by The Pattern * "Make Up Your Mind" by The Vacation * "Walking On Moonlight" by Brookeville * "We've Had Enough" by Alkaline Trio * "Destiny" Photek Remix by Zero 7 * "Walkaway" by Dropkick Murphys * "Ratso Rizzo" by Wikipedia:Laptop * "Just A Ride" by Wikipedia:Jem * "Over Driver" by Wikipedia:Singapore Sling * "Did You Ever Get A Feeling Of Dread" by The Suicide Machines * "Flowers" by The Flaming Sideburns * "Dice" by Finley Quaye & Beth Orton The Third Wheel * "Saturday Morning" by The Eels * "Popular Mechanics For Lovers" by Beulah * "Sorry Sorry" by Rooney * "Blue Side" by Rooney * "Want In" by Laptop * "Burn Baby Burn" by Ash * "Should I Know" by Buva * "I'm Shakin" by Rooney * "Popstars" by Rooney The Links * "Away From Me" by Wikipedia:Puddle Of Mudd * "Quiet Village" by Wikipedia:Martin Denny * "It's Not Unusual" by Wikipedia:Tom Jones * "Love Dance" by Wikipedia:Martin Denny * "Addicted" by Wikipedia:Enrique Iglesias The Rivals * "Boom Box" by Wikipedia:Mosquitos * "Come Into Our Room" by Wikipedia:Clinic * "The Spoils Of The Spoiled" by Wikipedia:The New Amsterdams * "Cannonball" by Wikipedia:Damien Rice * "Big Sur" by Wikipedia:The Thrills The Truth * "Love of The Loveless" by Wikipedia:The Eels * "Three Feet Tall" by Wikipedia:I Am Kloot * "New Resolution" by Wikipedia:Azure Ray * "Watching The Game At Joes" by Wikipedia:Mastersource * "Self-Help" by Wikipedia:Turin Brakes The Heartbreak * "Hello Sunshine" by Wikipedia:Super Furry Animals * "Billodity" by Wikipedia:Mojave 3 * "Summer Time" by Wikipedia:The Firetheft * "Anything But Love" by Wikipedia:Squirrel Nut Zippers * "Dreamtime" by Wikipedia:Mastersource * "Night Moves" by Wikipedia:Bob Seger * "Wonderwall" by Wikipedia:Ryan Adams The Telenovela * "Caught In The Rain" by Wikipedia:Preston School of Industry * "Leaving Trains" by Wikipedia:James William Hindle * "Bluebird Of Happiness" by Wikipedia:Mojave 3 * "Des Moines" by Wikipedia:Halloween, Alaska * "Something Pretty" by Wikipedia:Patrick Park The Goodbye Girl * "Lack of Color" by Wikipedia:Death Cab for Cutie * "If you Leave" by Wikipedia:Nada Surf * "Seperate Ways" by Wikipedia:Journey * "Specialist" by Wikipedia:Interpol * "Alone" by Wikipedia:Trespasseres William The L.A. * "Ride With Me" by Wikipedia:The Vines * "How Good Can It Be" by Wikipedia:The 88 * "Too Slow" by Wikipedia:The Crystal Method * "Road Leads Where It's Led" by Wikipedia:The Secret Machines * "Start A Fire" by Wikipedia:Radio 4 * "To Get Down" by Wikipedia:Timo Maas * "Get Krunk" by Wikipedia:K-Dub * "All The Boys" by Wikipedia:The Plus Ones * "Espionage" by Wikipedia:Kid Gloves * "Out Of L.A." by Wikipedia:Jude The Nana * "Just A Ride" by Wikipedia:Jem * "Float On" by Wikipedia:Modest Mouse * "Heartache" by Wikipedia:Chris Murray * "Take Me Home" by Wikipedia:Aqualung The Proposal * "Autumn Leaves" by Wikipedia:Richard Hayman & His Orchestra * "Pride" by Wikipedia:Syntax * "All The Kings Horses" by Wikipedia:Christina Lux * "Loose Caboose" by Wikipedia:Henry Mancini * "Night Moves" by Wikipedia:Bob Seger * "Pillows and Records" by Wikipedia:Highwater Rising The Shower * "Met a Girl Like You Once" by Wikipedia:Zack Hexum * "Keep It Clean" by Wikipedia:Camera Obscura * "Right Now" by Wikipedia:Mocean Worker * "Nine Lives" by Wikipedia:South The Strip * "On Parade" by Wikipedia:Electrelane * "Ch-Check It Out" by Wikipedia:The Beastie Boys * "So Sweet" by Wikipedia:Johnathan Rice * "Jacqueline" by Wikipedia:Franz Ferdinand * "How High" by Wikipedia:Tricky * "The Vanishing" by Wikipedia:Stars * "Fire" by The Wikipedia:Ohio Players * "Passing By" by Wikipedia:Zero 7 * "Meet Your Demise" by Wikipedia:The Willowz The Ties That Bind * "Flying High" by Jem * "Orange Sky" by Wikipedia:Alexi Murdoch * "Montserrat" by Wikipedia:Orquestra del Playa * "The Sea and The Rhythm" by Wikipedia:Iron & Wine * "Bridal March" by Wikipedia:CAR 188 * "Here Comes The Bride" by Wikipedia:APM * "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Wikipedia:Jem * "Hallelujah" by Wikipedia:Jeff Buckley Category:Music